


Just Sing Me A Lullaby 深吟浅唱

by Eightwood516



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightwood516/pseuds/Eightwood516
Summary: PWP，轻微伪产乳，SF提及





	Just Sing Me A Lullaby 深吟浅唱

好不容易哄彼得睡下，史蒂夫从里间出来，就见他的丈夫已经洗完了澡，趴在卧室大床上划着平板，不时笑得肩背乱颤，只留给他一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。

“玩什么呢？”他把奶瓶搁到床头，自背后搂住托尼。

“自己看。”托尼偏了偏脑袋，露出一小块屏幕，上面是一些娱乐明星的花边新闻，呃，没一个认识。

史蒂夫对这些不感兴趣，他很快就移开视线，转而投到爱人的脸侧。托尼正专注盯着平板，并没回应这灼热的目光，史蒂夫撅了撅嘴，上去用鼻尖蹭蹭他，又亲一口他的耳朵。

托尼痒得动了动。“那小子睡了？”他朝里间方向努努嘴。

“睡了，”超级士兵装作筋疲力尽地整个趴到他身上，轻轻舔吮那沐浴过后更显柔软的脖颈。“婴儿真难哄，我搜刮完了脑子里所有儿歌，他才勉强肯闭上眼睛。”

“下去下去，你重死了，”被两百磅肌肉弄得喘不过气，托尼在床单上艰难地扭来扭去，“都唱什么了？”

“小星星，美丽小世界，唔，还有什么来着，”并没有在认真回想，史蒂夫把手探进托尼的睡衣，缓缓揉起他的肚皮，“还有，嗯，小船摇啊摇，印第安小男孩……”

“来回就这几首，有没有新的，”小腹被温热厚实的大手裹住，亿万富翁索性不再动，靠进丈夫怀里，任他抚摸，“唱给我听。”

“你要听？”史蒂夫好玩地看他一眼，“确定？”

“别废话，快唱。”

“那行。”清一清嗓子，史蒂夫低头贴近托尼耳边，沉声唱道：

“I take you to the candy shop 我带你去糖果屋

I'll let you lick the lollypop 我会给你舔棒棒糖

Go 'head baby, don't you stop 宝贝继续别停下

Keep going 'til you hit the spot 直到你爽为止”

“我靠！”托尼一个翻身起来，重重压倒史蒂夫，“从哪学的，你！”他捏住金发男人的脸颊，使劲往两边扯，“你现在也会唱这种歌了啊，美国下流队长。”

“从你嘴里听到这词真叫我惊讶，”史蒂夫含含糊糊地说，“那我也只对你下流。好了，快松开。”

“不，”托尼扬扬下巴，“重新唱。”

“真的不会了。”

“我不管。”

“我会带你去糖果屋，给你尝尝我的料——”

“操，”托尼忍无可忍，俯身堵住他的嘴，“那就快让我尝尝，大歌唱家。”

 

*

史蒂夫躺在床上，轻轻蹙着眉，耳膜里充斥着自己的喘息声。托尼埋首在他腿间，细致缓慢地吞吐他的东西，用舌头服侍着已全然勃起的器官。

那绝对是全宇宙最棒的嘴巴和最棒的舌头——在又一次深入吸吮后史蒂夫脑子里只剩下了这句话。托尼湿暖的口腔紧紧裹住他，舔舐含弄，间或收缩喉部，让肿得硬硬的顶端被有节奏地挤压，一下一下。

史蒂夫情不自禁地微微挺胯，想往那张温热的嘴里进去更多。托尼从长睫毛下半抬起眼，对上那道迷蒙的视线，同时指腹滑动，搓揉起史蒂夫的囊袋。噢天呐，美国队长又倒回了床单上，唇角逸出的低吟让棕发男人胯间的性器也愈发挺立。

“唔……”托尼难耐地扭动一下，空出一只手绕到自己身下，握住那处火热草草抚慰起来，嘴上动作未停。史蒂夫将手插进托尼发间，指尖按揉头皮，在托尼吸他时猛地攥紧。这会疼吗，他一向不会弄疼他，也许这次会吧，但他没空想那么多了天啊托尼怎么这么会吸——

男人吮了吮那通红的头部，齿间即刻粘连上透明液，亮晶晶的水渍沿着柱体下落，被托尼伸舌接住，顺着痕迹舔进史蒂夫的耻毛中。上帝，那是他最敏感的地带。史蒂夫倒抽一口气，拜托，拜托别用鼻尖磨蹭那，他会忍不住投降的。

史蒂夫皱眉轻哼着，目光混乱，颧骨染上情欲的薄红，而他丈夫对该如何把控他了如指掌。托尼深深闻着他的味道，炙热的呼吸扑洒在会阴，漂亮的小胡子刮蹭他沉甸甸的睾丸，还发出享受般的鼻音。老天，太舒服了。史蒂夫绷紧了大腿，肌肉在托尼脸侧鼓起，硬梆梆的。他撑不了多久了，阴茎涨得发疼，只要他丈夫再给他来个深喉或者别的什么他就能直接射出来——

亿万富翁粗糙的手指捻上史蒂夫的双球，技巧性地揉弄起来，硬热的茎身被一吞到底，喉部软肉绞动几下，再用力收紧——他的脸颊因此而凹下一大块，色情至极——史蒂夫死死地咬牙，弓起腰闷哼一声，射在了托尼嘴里。

男人因食道内突然迸发的暖流而有了片刻的窒息。他退出一些，费劲地吞咽起那股浓厚的精液，嘴唇抵住湿漉漉的顶部嘬弄舔吻，直到最后几滴也被挤出。

史蒂夫的腹肌在这迟来的慰藉中绷成一块一块，拨弄托尼头发的手也收紧了。噢他这次确实感受到疼痛了，而这不但不难受反倒更叫他快乐。托尼吐出嘴里的硬物，转而用脸贴上，手指则粗鲁地捋动起自己的性器，力度之大甚至磨破了表皮，没一会也弄脏了手心。

释放过后的两人浑身黏腻地抱在一块儿接吻。托尼额角的汗水在脸侧汇起小小一滴，被史蒂夫温柔舔去，舌尖在那块皮肤上研磨好一会，又移过去一点，轻咬他的耳垂。

“舒服，”金发男人满足地叹息，热气吹进托尼的耳朵，痒痒的。“好久没这么舒服了。”

“你指口活的部分还是现在的部分？”望进那双爱欲未散的蓝眼，微微张开嘴，史蒂夫就会意地上前，再度含住了托尼的舌头。

“都有。”热切纠缠着彼此，金发大兵摸上丈夫覆着薄汗的背脊和后腰，轻缓地摩挲起来。那肌肤并不光滑，也不似旧日那般紧致，但他就是毫不厌倦，一遍遍地爱抚仿佛永远没有尽头。“反正跟你在一块就最舒服。”

此类叫人脸热的情话托尼早已习以为常，毕竟曾经听个荤段子都会脸红的美国队长现在已经能面不改色地唱小黄歌了。“那待会再舒服一下？”他模糊不清地问道，四片唇瓣依旧亲密胶合着。

“你不累？”

小胡子没答，而是反手握住他，向自己臀后探去，“你摸摸那儿，唔。”

史蒂夫将手指滑进那道隐秘的缝隙。穴口括约肌绞住他的指尖，轻轻刮一下，一圈软肉就翕动着，要把他往更深处吞。他抽出手，尽情抓揉着托尼挺翘的臀肉，说：“还没碰你就这么湿了。”

“早就湿了，啊……快，趁小鬼还睡着。我要你。”

托尼稍稍直起腰分开他俩，史蒂夫就翻过身去压上他，重新噙住他的唇。“一会别叫得太大声，吵醒他了我可没精力哄。”

“别担心，宝贝，”托尼仰头回应着情人急切的亲吻，“你只管把我干得叫都叫不出来就好。”

 

*

又是连续十几下的抽插，稳定又有力，每回都准确碾上前列腺，托尼虚张着嘴，面颊潮红，视线没了焦点，无目的地游走。他如先前要求的那样被史蒂夫操透了，彻底打开了，有那么几秒钟他觉得自己近乎失去了所有语言能力和思维意识。

金发男人抄起他滑落的双腿重新环上自己，俯趴下去与他接吻。阴茎因这动作进得更深，肠道一瞬间饱胀到极点，几乎要下意识地向内收缩。托尼呻吟一声，借着丈夫挺送的姿势用脚勾住他后背，以免在越渐激烈的交合中再次脱力。

和爱人唇舌交缠的感觉太过美好，呼吸里都是对方的气息，暖融融的，甜蜜到无法言喻。托尼攀着史蒂夫的肩颈送上自己，让两人的鼻尖挤在一处，嘴唇吮着彼此直到微微红肿。有时他也想自己会不会黏人了些？鉴于结婚多年，他们对床上这回事早该看淡，更别提之后还有了彼得，在今晚前他和史蒂夫不知有多久没好好亲热过了。显然，在照顾婴儿这方面谁都不是熟手，小家伙诞生后两人花了太多时间在这上，时常带着一身奶渍躺进被窝，倒头便睡，这让托尼更为珍惜现下和丈夫共享情事的每一刻。

令他高兴的是史蒂夫也持着同样想法。大兵将细碎的吻落在他唇上，随后移至下颌，喉结，停留在锁骨印出点点红痕。托尼小麦色的皮肤成熟又迷人，似有某种魔力，吸引着他让他怎样都不舍离去。

史蒂夫极尽轻柔地亲着那块，下体抽送不断，托尼被顶得摇晃起来，双腿更紧地夹住他。全然相连的部位由此贴得越发亲密，分不清谁的耻毛蹭痒了谁，谁的前液又浸湿了床单。太美妙，太喜欢，与托尼的性爱恐怕是这世上最叫他欲罢不能的事物。

给那结实的胸膛烙下几个吻，史蒂夫低声呢喃着爱你，想要你一类的字句，肉眼可见的，托尼的胸口像波浪一样剧烈起伏开，生动鲜活，浮着薄薄的汗水，叫他目眩神迷。男人埋首咬住一边的乳尖，轻轻拉扯，耳朵里立刻飘进丈夫低哑的喘声。

“啊……就那里，吸我，”像有细小的电流从乳头释出，酥麻快意汇聚成一只手，翻搅着托尼本就混乱不堪的大脑，“再用力，史蒂夫，再……噢天呐，我、我不行了……”

翘得高高的阴茎笔直贴着小腹，随着抽插的动作不时磨过身上人的腹肌，托尼痒得不行，摸索着伸手想自己撸，刚挨上，手就被一把抓住。史蒂夫含着他的乳头，用力一抿，亿万富翁就发出愉悦的叫喊声，那动静真怕会吵醒里间的彼得。“不许。说好今晚要把你操射的。”

“哈啊，独裁者……再舔舔我。”

“你喜欢被这么舔？”

“喜欢死了，唔，可以再用力些……”

托尼忍不住挺腰，将左胸往爱人嘴里更深地送去。史蒂夫用舌尖轻轻拨弄那颗熟透的小小凸起，模糊不清地说：“等我。”

他抬起头，嘴唇湿润地跟托尼亲了一下，环住丈夫的腰臀，把他俩往床头挪了挪。托尼被这细微的角度转变弄得更硬了。好想要他，想让他抱紧自己，用力，再用力……他虚虚搭着史蒂夫伸出去的手臂，唇瓣开启着，渴求抚慰。

男人很快就收回了手，低身在他唇间落下一连串绵密的吻，同时揉起他的屁股，火热的硬物深入到内里，不紧不慢地戳刺、捣弄。

托尼痒得发疯，在情人身下扭腰摆臀，就是无法触到自己。老天啊史蒂夫什么时候学这么坏了，打定主意要他一下不碰就射出来，这个坏家伙，坏透了。

托尼难耐地哼哼着，就见史蒂夫直起腰，手里摆弄起刚才从床头柜拿来的东西。上帝，上帝啊那是——托尼涣散的目光一下子聚焦——

微凉的水液在胸膛上蔓延开，转眼就淋湿了半边身体，腰侧和小腹也沾上不少。小胡子呆呆看着自己胸口处的那片白色，一时间没回过神。史蒂夫把打开的奶瓶丢到一边，任由里面的余留给床单浇出一小滩水渍。耶稣基督啊，那是彼得的奶瓶，自己胸前是他晚上没喝完的奶，天呐天呐史蒂夫要——

托尼从喉咙里小小地尖叫了一声。他的大脑无法不为眼前的情景所迷乱，甚至有了刹那间的停摆。史蒂夫用舌头扫过他胸膛的每一寸皮肤，将上面的奶液尽数卷入口中，一个含糊的吞咽动作——他发誓他的脸一定红得不成样了——再叼起他的右乳尖用力吮吸。

托尼的上身几乎是瞬间就弹了起来，过电一般颤抖着。他不由自主地想呻吟叫喊，为这隐秘的快感，为这极尽色情的床笫之事。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

金发大兵抬眼与他对上，蓝色双眸中深深的欲望似要将他没顶吞噬。托尼的心脏没来由地瑟缩一下，那爱意太过浓稠真切，几乎让他畏惧。史蒂夫如此爱他，如此……需要他。他不知道自己是否能回以同等的感情，如果可以，他希望能给史蒂夫更多。

很快，汹涌而来的情潮就叫他无法分心。双腿被大大拉开架在肩上，后腰悬空没了支撑点，只能依仗史蒂夫的阴茎动作，一晃一晃，像海中漂浮的小船，而身上的男人就是唯一能掌控他的水手。

史蒂夫插了托尼一会，见他捱不了多久了，便把手移下去，掐着他柔软的臀瓣向里挤压。白嫩的股间被摩擦成淫靡的红色，水液晶亮，史蒂夫看得意乱情迷，伸出手去，重重揉了一把那松软湿润的后穴。托尼闷哼一声，阴茎抽动着射在了自己的肚子上，锁骨和下巴都染上了几滴浊白。

见他射了，史蒂夫也不打算再等，他皱眉从托尼后面退出，转而趴到他身上，大手握住两人的性器撸动起来。小胡子虚软地承接着爱人狂乱的亲吻，微微摆胯，在他手中泄出最后一点精液。

史蒂夫将头埋在托尼胸前，嘴唇轻嘬他还沾着奶液的乳首，指间套弄得越发快速。脸颊边尽是未干的奶渍和轻淡的乳香，甜甜的滋味浸润舌尖，就好像……他在喝托尼的一样。

天，这荒唐的想法让史蒂夫的鼻息粗重起来，他不时挺动着腰撞击丈夫湿得一塌糊涂的腿间，看着对方在自己的攻势下呻吟轻哼，谱成一曲放浪的乐章。“你好棒，托尼。”他无意识地呢喃，为这与挚爱共度的美妙情事而眼眶发热。最终他在自己手心里高潮，比以往任何一次都要猛烈。

两人气喘吁吁地倒在一起交换亲吻。史蒂夫吮着丈夫的唇，意犹未尽地捋动他疲软下去的器官，被托尼照嘴上不轻不重地咬了一口。

“咬我干嘛。”士兵抱怨道。

“想咬就咬了。”小胡子勾起个得意的笑，引来爱人的又几个啄吻。“给你咬，咬一辈子。”

“对了，之前怎么没发现你那么坏啊。”

“哪里坏？”史蒂夫挑了挑眉。

“别装了，就……那里。”花花公子朝他比划一下，双颊可疑地红了红，“用你儿子的晚餐做那种事，天，这还是我的史蒂夫吗？”

“永远都是。”金发男人蹭蹭他的鼻尖，故意问，“不喜欢？”

托尼张口又咬他一下：“不能更喜欢。”

从床头拿过纸巾给他俩擦净了，再抱着托尼钻进被窝。下面依旧黏黏的，不过这会没人想动，现在他只想一觉睡到明早，迎接新的……哦，新的奶瓶。

环着丈夫的腰，挨着那微卷的棕发，史蒂夫放松身体，阖上眼睛。托尼像是累极了，呼吸平稳下来，依偎在史蒂夫怀中的姿态如同那里是他永恒温暖的巢穴。

有几片模糊的字词在史蒂夫脑中闪过，随后轻柔的乐调也浮现出，一句一句，纷至沓来，慢慢汇涌成一条潺潺流动的溪——

“若能将时间贮于瓶内

第一件要做的事

就是将每一天珍藏

只为与你共度，

若能让时日永恒

若愿望能够成真

我会珍藏每一天

然后再次与你共度”

是首挺老的歌了，托尼给他听过，名字记不太清，旋律倒是没忘。史蒂夫闭着眼睛，在心底回忆了下歌词，打算明早起来唱给托尼听——既然他想听，既然他想。

“我环顾四周，无比清楚，你正是我想与之共度时光的那个人。”

他与他一生的爱人沉入了无远弗届的夜梦中。

 

END.

 

BGM：Jim Croce-Time in a Bottle


End file.
